twrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Samael
The grand new challenge in season 4 map. Summoning *Must have Level 380+. *Summon Angels and kill them (including Corrupt Angel). *Make 8 holy powders and drop them at the 3rd pillar from the left in top row of big room in Castle Avalon. He will spawn where the 3 angel guardians normally are. How to Approach *Samael's room locks upon summoning and anyone in it can no longer recall or teleport out. *When Samael spawns the timer reappears and resets to 1 hour. If everyone in the room dies, Samael will become invincible immediately. Mini room In the portal at the entry room there are 2 mini Samaels : a blue and a red one. *If the blue one is at full mana Samael gets a major buff, his mana goes to 0 whenever he is attacked. *The red one attacks you and tries to kill you so you can't attack the blue one, and at 100 mana the red one casts a spell that does 200.000 damage in the entire room. Skills It is not natural because we used a translation machine. '-주천사 samael' *Cancel receiving damage with a certain probability. (BLOCK) *Stun and freeze, when receive silence effect restore a small amount of mana. *Do not allow the player to commit suicide with the power of light. *Summon Zadkiel who all players die. -'Flash of light : ID Flash.' *Call the name of the player and present Flash to the called player. *Activate unconditionally even in a rigid state through silence or stun. *Flash throws to the player who called seven times of Flash while turning around the sameal. *Throw one Flash every second. *Add about 20,000 magical damage to players and give a stun for 0.5 seconds. *Casting time: instantly notify the player's name, throw in 3 seconds *Duration: 10 seconds, or stop using the referee *Reuse standby time: 10 seconds after the last Flash ends '-Judgement of light : 너희 인간들은 절대로 벗어날 수 없다!!' *This ability is used when HP of sameal reaches 80%, 40%. *Immediately it becomes unattackable state and it will not be damaged. (Invincible state) *When total HP becomes 95%, 55%, reuse activation condition of Judgment of light will recover soon. *Move to same place where sameal appeared and summon around players. *The barrier is formed so that you can not go outside the scope of Judgment of light. *Yellow circular pattern will be summoned and held for 18 seconds. -'Glyph of Light' *Summon the Glyph of Light within the range of 1000 around the sameal. *Glyph of Light is maintained for 1 second and has a delay of 0.5 seconds. *Glyph of Light will disappear Immediately death the player who is on the pattern. *When player deaths to Glyph of Light, it will restore sameal's HP 20%. *Casting time: 3 seconds *Duration: 15 seconds (10 times in total) *Reuse conditions: 95% of total HP, 55% '-Soul of Light : 사라져라.' *Generate seven small yellow circles around the sameal and below the player. *When the player rises above it deals about 100,000 damage and decreases the moving speed. *When the sameal is on the Soul of Light, it recovers about 2 million HP. *Casting time: immediate, invoked after 0.8 seconds *Duration: 1.5 seconds *Reuse standby time: about 20 seconds -'Protection of light' *When the sameal 's HP becomes 60% or less, it will be activated immediately. *50% increase in damage reduction during duration will increase. *It recovers about 400,000 HP every second. *Casting time: Immediate *Duration: 4 seconds *Reuse standby time: about 60 seconds '-Overload 매우 거슬리는구나!!' *Slide the surrounding players 5 times during activation. (Similar to FN Overload) *All debugging during invocation is canceled, and it becomes super armor state. (Similar to FN Overload) *Casting time: Immediate *Duration: 5 seconds, or the time to consume from mana 100 to 0, after remaining the mana remaining at the time of using the referee, at the end of the referee, the remaining invocation *Reuse standby time: When mana reaches 100, cast it. (Stern and Freezing, when you receive a silence effect you recover a small amount of mana.) -'Dominance of light 오라, 빛의 양식들이여' *Judgement of light Use after activation. *Summarize more than 12 Beads of light at the end of the range of 1000 centered on the sameal. (Like Mana's beads) *Beads of light will access sameal at a slow rate and recover about 500,000 HP per bead. *Beads of light gifts about 5 thousand damage to each player. *Players matching Beads of light will receive a Beads of light debuff. *Players who received Beads of light debuff have a diminished healing effect. *Casting time: Immediate *Duration: Maintain until reaching the player or reaching sameal until it disappears *Reuse standby time: about 30 seconds Items dropped Category:Bosses Category:Raid Boss